Satsuki Kururugi/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Being called to stand out, I appeared! I came from the kingdom of pranks~ |Idolizing = The fact that I'm still myself didn't change. |Reg1 = I'm Satsuki Kururugi! Mutsuki's younger brother! IshishiSatsuki's trademark laugh.! |Reg2 = Tone down my mischief? Ah, that’s impossible! That's my reason for living! |Reg3 = Yo! Ho! Producer too, let's play a game together! |Reg4 = Drop that serious mask of yours and let loose and have fun like me~♪ |Reg5 = Producer~ Pay more attention to me~ |Reg6 = Mutsuki has wavy hair, right? If he had it straight, he would look exactly like me! |Reg7 = I know what Mutsuki's thinking even when he's away, did you know that? Right now, it seems he's sleepy. |Reg8 = Fwaah~ I was lured by Mutsuki and ended up sleeping together with him~ |Reg9 = Unbelievable!He says it in English Mutsuki is getting attached to you!? |Reg10 = Ishishi! Target Akio spotted! Quietly… |Event1= It seems an event has started. Let's hurry! |Reg11= I played some video games together with Mashiro-kun, but I never manage to win! |Event2 = Good job with the event~! I'm really satisfied with it! |Morning= Morning! Are you sleepy? My prank will make you wake up! |Afternoon= It’s lunch time~! Mutsuki made a bento for me. The rolled egg is so good! |Evening= Time to go home soon~ Let's stop by the prank shop on the way home! |Night= I played a lot today~! You should go rest too! I'll be counting on you for tomorrow! |Download = I'll prank people as much as I like during the wait! |Story = What story do you want to see? |Main1 = It's okay to choose your favorite chapter! |Main2 = This? Or perhaps that? Aaah, hurry up and choose it! |Love1 = I'm in the mood for a love story…. Choose a good one! |Love2 = You, falling in love with me? Just kidding! |Shop = Welcome to the prank-themed shop! It's a lie! |Purchase = Which one did you buy? |Friend = Looking at friends' information makes it easier for me to do pranks! |Other = You can do a lot of things. Are pranks OK too? |Start1 = I'll go prank someone! |Skill1A = Yahoo~ ♪ |Skill1B = Together... Let's go~! ♪ |Skill1C = Fight, fight~! |Clear1 = I didn't play enough~ |Affection1 = Maybe I'll prank you some more~ |Start2 = Mutsuki! Where are you? |Skill2A = Trick or trick! |Skill2B = Oryaryaryaryarya'Battle cry'... of some sort.! |Skill2C = Don't get serious~ |Clear2 = Easy win, easy win~! |Affection2 = That seriously made my heart beat fast. |Start3 = Don't be late! |Skill3A = Stay near me! |Skill3B = As long as I have you and Mutsuki, then it's fine. |Skill3C = I'm a lucky boy! |Clear3 = It was a lot of fun! |Affection3 = Give me a lot of affection! |Skill4A = I'll get serious! |Skill4B = Satsuki punch! |Skill4C = Two hearts beating as one! |Skill5A = No pranks, no life! |Skill5B = Mutsuki! High five! |Skill5C = I'll give it to you clearly! |Skill6A= |Skill6B= |Skill6C= |Skill7A=Let's go with a blast! |Skill7B=Breaking into serious mode! |Skill7C=Mutsuki, it's our turn! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Satsuki Kururugi/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Satsuki Kururugi/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Satsuki Kururugi/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Satsuki Kururugi Category:Lines